


Art for "And Eternity in an Hour" by selenay936

by paleogymnast



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/pseuds/paleogymnast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the beautiful and haunting "And Eternity in an Hour" by selenay936 for the <a href="http://marvel-bang.livejournal.com">Marvel Big Bang</a>. </p>
<p>The story is an awesome and amazing fusion of the original 1987 Beauty and the Beast TV Series (the Ron Perlman & Linda Hamilton version) and MCU characters with Phil and Clint filling the Catherine and Vincent roles. You should absolutely go read the fic! (And I hope you enjoy the art too!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "And Eternity in an Hour" by selenay936

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selenay936 (Selenay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/gifts), [Selenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Eternity in an Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193209) by [Selenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/pseuds/Selenay). 



> Many thanks to the amazing selenay936 and the Marvel Big Bang Nods for the opportunity! :)

**Cover Art**

**Clint and Phil Share a Bond Stronger than Friendship or Love**


End file.
